


Until We Meet Again

by FFortasiano



Series: Married Life [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hugo Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: It was year 1945, when Newt and Tina tucked their son to bed for the last time.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this looooong ago but never get to finish it, until i saw Toy Story 4 XD
> 
> Happy (or.. Not) reading :)

 

 

 

  With quiet steps, Newt was walking up the stairs. Making his way to the second door on the right which was slightly opened. He gently pushed the door just enough for him to peek in. His son, Hugo was sitting comfortably on the bed. With Tina right next to him, her back rested against the headboard and her arm wrapped around Hugo's shoulder. Pulling him close as she was telling him a bedtime story.

  "And so, the mooncalf have found his family, and they live happily ever after."

  Newt chuckled when Hugo giggled while clapping his hands. It only took him a moment to notice Newt's presence at the door, "Papa!" the little boy cheered. Tina raised her head and met Newt's gaze. She only gave him a soft smile, not a single word was spoken. Yet her brown iris shone wistful. Something deep between sadness and emptiness. Even without legilimency, Newt knows what she was thinking.

  "You missed the story, you know." Hugo said as Newt approached them. "I did, didn't i?" he said. Joining by sitting on the other side of the bed, his arm embracing Tina to let her rest her head against his shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips when she did so.

  "Mm-hmm, it's about a mooncalf and his family," Hugo said, yawning in between, "I love mooncalves. They're my favorite."

  Tina smiled at her son's statement. She gently stroked his brunette hair, pushing the fringe off his forehead, "What about Marlow and Pickett? You play with them a lot."

  "I love them too! But.. Mooncalves are another thing. They're really cute and soft," Hugo then raised his head to Newt, "Papa, can we feed the mooncalves again tomorrow?"

  The word _tomorrow_ made Newt and Tina instinctively look at each other. Newt noticed a vague layer of tears glistened in his wife's eyes, which she was trying hard not to let it burst. Newt's heart soared at the sight, and could only tightened his arm around her shoulders as he shifted his eyes back to Hugo, "Of course, Hugo."

  "Yaayy." Hugo began rubbing his eyes. His drowsy voice clearly tells he was sleepy, though he seemed he didn't want to admit it. The three of them fell into silence. Enjoying the warmth and comfort in each other's embrace in this peaceful night.

  Newt leaned against Tina's head. His heart shattered in pieces. How wonderful, how _amazing_ it would be, if he could wake Hugo up tomorrow morning, to take him into the case and feed the mooncalves just like he'd said. Spending his day with his wife and son, as a family, Newt wouldn't want anything more.

  "Momma? Papa?"

  "Yes, dear?" they answered in unison.

  "Can you sing me a lullaby so i can sleep?" Asked Hugo. Looking at them one by one. "Please?"

  Newt glanced at Tina again. Her gaze was still at their son, loving as always, her lips trembled. But she managed a smile, and gestured Hugo to lie down, which the boy gladly did. Newt helped his wife to spread the blanket so it covers Hugo up to his neck. Once he was comfortable, lying on the bed between two people he loves the most, Tina took a deep breath,

  " _Hush now, my baby_  
_Be still, love, don't cry"_

  It was a song Tina always sings Hugo to sleep ever since he was a baby. Her childhood's lullaby, as she would call it. Newt used to watch her almost every night, holding the baby close to her chest, rocking him as gentle as ever. She does it lesser the more Hugo grows, but she would still do it whenever he's scared or can't sleep. Such a lovely and heartwarming sight, and it's always been Newt's favorite thing to witness.

   " _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_  
_Sleep and remember our last lullaby"_

  Tina's voice that used to be soft and soothing, now sounded quivery, and broken. It became quieter when she sang the word 'last', but she forced herself to continue. Her breath gets heavier while the song goes on.

  " _So i'll be with you when you dream"_

  As Newt watched Hugo slowly closing his eyes, memory after memory was played in his mind; He remembered the day Hugo was born. So small, oh, so fragile, for he'd come two months too early to this world. Newt has never felt so terrified in his whole life. He was afraid Hugo wouldn't make it. Afraid that even if he did, Newt wouldn't be able to take care of him, to protect him enough, to be a good _father_. Newt was absolutely terrified, that Hugo would grow up embarrassed to have a father like him.

  But Tina, as amazing as she is, never gives up. She'd always encouraged him, assured him to put faith in both Hugo and himself like she does. And seven years later she was proven right; Hugo Emmanuel Apollo Scamander had grown into a sweet, healthy, and bright little boy. Who loved his parents so dearly that he never forget to mention it everyday. He'd become Newt's greatest love. Most magical, most precious creature Newt ever had, and he cherished every single moment with him.

  It was truly unfair, that tonight might be the last one.

  After a heavy sigh, Newt planted a kiss on top of his wife's head, and began singing along. Harmonizing their voices together, in a hope Hugo wouldn't notice his mother was crying.

" _River, oh river_  
_Flow gently for m_ e  
_Such precious cargo, you bear"_

  Tears trickled down Newt's cheeks. Indeed such precious cargo, such burden his son had to bear, for having to live in world's darkest times, for having his family leaving him and possibly not coming back, in order to win a war neither of them wanted to be a part of.

_"Do you know somewhere he can live free?_  
_River, deliver him there.."_

  The lullaby has ended. Hugo has asleep, safe and sound. Tina leaned down to kiss his forehead. A long, gentle one, then whispered how much she loves him before carefully getting out of bed. She stepped backwards, allowing Newt to have his moment.

  Newt took a look at Hugo for the last time. He gave the boy's forehead the same kiss, then rested his own against Hugo's temple. Newt closed his eyes, fingers caressed the soft skin of his son's chubby cheek.

  "I love you." he whispered. Feeling his heart crushing for the umpteenth times the moment he let go, standing up to follow Tina leaving the room.

  Queenie and Jacob had been waiting in front of the door. On the verge of tears when the couple came out. For a few moments, the four of them only stood there still. Looking into each other's eyes, expressing their thoughts words didn't need to explain. Then crashing their bodies together into a tight group hug. Drowning themselves in sorrow for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  Morning has never felt so dull in Kowalski's household. Nothing but silence filled the guest room. Newt has suited up from head to toe. Complete with his grey coat. His suitcase in one hand and his wand in the other. He quietly watched Tina waving her wand, magically making up the bed and began to prepare herself.

  After she'd done putting on her own coat, Tina gave him a nod. Signalling she was ready, and he was too. All Newt had to do is turn around and go. But he couldn't. His legs froze, as if they had molded to the floor. He couldn't move. His hands trembled as the thought of Hugo fill his mind once again. Noticing his struggles, Tina stepped closer and cup his face. Gazing at him tenderly.

  Newt bit his lip. "What if... what if we don't comeㅡ"

  "If we don't," Tina hushed. Gently wiping his tears away. Ignoring how painful it was for her to say it for the sake of comforting her husband. "At least he will live in a better, safer world."

  They exited the room with heavy steps. Making their way to the front door and stopped. They turned around. Hugo was far across them, sitting at the dining table with his back facing them. Happily eating stacks of pancakes while telling Queenie and Jacob about his dreams. They responded with laughter, and the same excitement the little boy had given them. Deliberately ignoring Newt and Tina at the door like they asked last night, to distract Hugo.

  A small smile was formed on Newt's lips. _He will live in a better and safer world,_ he repeated. Somehow getting a spark of hope from that sentence. Newt looked at Tina, who was smiling at him too, despite her swollen eyes. He reached for her hand. With fingers intertwined tightly to give each other courage, they raised their wands toward the little boy.  
  
  

 

  _"Obliviate."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song i used as the lullaby is part of Prince of Egypt's OST, 'Deliver Us' which i think really fits for the theme of the fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and reviews are very much appreciated :D Thank you for reading loves <3


End file.
